Dealing With Amanda
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: When Diana gets onto Amanda for breaking the rules, again, Amanda proposes a deal. A little exchange of lessons. It takes a very interesting turn that neither of them expects. (Diamanda PWP)


_**So breaking into another fandom here, or trying to at least, lol. This is my first time writing for this fandom so can't say I know the characters the best but I tried really hard to keep them in character. Know this is a rarepair but rarepairs need more love anyway. Nothing especially kinky going on here, just some sexual tension finally snapping. More info at the end so without further ado, enjoy!**_

* * *

The wind, the speed, her hair blowing back as she flew through the air, the exhilarating rush of adrenaline as she zipped by everything, free from the world and it's constraints; this was what she loved. She moved low, flying just above the ground, a blur the color of her Luna Nova uniform with a shock of red hair on it. Swerving around she narrowly, yet easily, avoided colliding with walls and people in the way.

Turning made her way into a small courtyard where a group of other girls were. She flew in, flying in circles around a few of them before pulling back on her broom, bringing it to vertical as it stopped. Her momentum carried her as she hooked one leg on the broom and spun around it a few times before letting her feet touch the ground and swinging the broom around herself before resting it across her shoulders.

"Woah!" Akko says with a grin. "That's so cool!" She was sitting on the ground with Lotte to one side reading a book, and Sucy on the other, mixing a few vials together over a small cauldron. A little farther back was Constanze, working on something with her Stanbot, and Jasminka sitting beside her with a bag of chips, who gave her big thumbs up with a smile.

She moves one hand to swing the broom down, standing it upright on the ground and then flipping her hair a bit with a confident smirk. "Dang right." She says.

"It was reckless." Comes a voice and Amanda turns around to see Diana approaching their group. "You nearly hit over a dozen people on your way here." She says as she comes to a stop, crossing her arms.

Amanda rolls her eyes as she turns to look at her. She puts her hands behind her head and crosses one ankle over the other before falling backwards into her broom, which catches her and begins to float in midair with her relaxing on it. "Ughhh, seriously?" she groans.

"Yes, seriously." Diana says. "You could have injured yourself or others."

"Nah it was fine." She says as she lies on the drifting broom, taking one hand out from under hear head to wave it dismissively. "I know what I'm doing."

"At least three different students dropped their things due to your recklessness." Diana says.

"Pfft, that's their fault for panicking. I was doing fine." Amanda says. "Seriously, don't be such a prude. You need to learn to relax."

Diana walks over and puts a hand on the broom to stop it from drifting. "You're the one who needs to take things more seriously. I should report this to the headmistress."

At this Diana turns and sits on the broom, facing Diana and looking down at her from the slight edge in height the broom gives her. "Really? You do need to relax. Maybe if you did it'd let that stick out of your ass."

"You should watch your language as well. Do remember that we're in a school. You don't need to be so uncouth."

"Wow you hear that girls? I'm uncouth! How terrible." She puts her hands together as if pleading. "Oh Diana won't you please teach me the ways of being couth?"

Diana's jaw tenses for a moment and her eye twitches. "If I thought for a moment you would actually learn anything I would tutor you. I doubt you'd be willing to try though. You're far more concerned with being a layabout."

Amanda narrows her eyes at her, about to argue, but then she gets an idea. She smirks and gets a glint in her eye. "Alright then, tutor me." She says, causing surprise through everyone there.

"Excuse me?" Diana asks.

"Let's make a deal." She says.

"A deal?"

"Yeah. You can give me a lesson and I'll be all boring and focused and stuff like a good little student. In exchange you gotta come to my dorm, tonight, and I'll tutor you in how to relax."

"You can't be serious."

"That's what you seem to think. So why not go for it? You help a fellow student got the uh, 'right path'," She says, making air quotes with her hands, "and I get to teach you how to unwind."

Diana narrows her eyes at her, as if disbelieving. "And you just assume I have the time to not only take a lesson from you that I don't need, but also to tutor you when you wouldn't even be truly devoted to your studies?"

"Aww, can't find the time in your busy schedule to help a student in need?" She asks, "And who knows what you could learn. Relaxing might help get rid of some of your stress. You've got plenty of that right?"

Off to the side the others were watching intently. "No way is this gonna work." Sucy says.

Diana holds Amanda's gaze for a moment before she sighs. "Fine then. I will attend your… lesson on relaxation techniques; both to prove to you that I am capable of doing so, and so that you will hold up your end of the bargain. Perhaps I'll be able to convince you to find a more practical outlet for your energy than chaos and mischief."

"Alright then, see you tonight. My place at say… eight?"

"Very well. Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do other than lecture you. Hopefully it doesn't come up again today." Diana says and turns, heading away.

"Huh, it worked." Sucy says.

"That's surprising; I didn't expect her to go for it." Lotte says.

"Oh yeah." Amanda grins and leans backwards, hooking her legs on the broom to swing under it as it raised up before flipping off of it and standing there holding it. "This is gonna be good."

…

Amanda gave a small chuckle as she set up the last part of the room. She had Constanze's projector on loan with a movie, complete with raunchy sex scene, a few candles scattered around for lighting when she so chose, though she wouldn't be using them just yet, her bed as the only reasonable sitting place of course, and even a little set up to play some music.

"Oh we'll see how Little Miss Perfect likes this." She chuckles to herself. "She's gonna be so freaking uncomfortable all night. No way she's gonna leave though, she'd never back down from a promise. One day of studying is totally gonna be worth it to see the look on her face." She looks around a bit. "What am I missing… Snacks!" She says and heads over to the dresser, opening a drawer. "Thank you Jasminka. Let's see, sweet or salty?"

She picks up two different things and looks at them before tossing one back in. "Salty. No way she goes for something too sweet." She closes the drawer with her foot and heads over, lying on her bed. "She thinks she's so great with her good looks and high grades; well let's see how she likes this." She says to herself as she waits.

It wasn't long later that Diana shows up. She could tell immediately by the knock on the door. How the hell could someone's knock be so specific? She gets up and heads over to the door, opening it and gesturing to the room with one arm. "Ah there you are my pupil. Please enter and let us begin your studies."

Diana walks in and crosses her arms as she turns around to look at Amanda while she closes the door. "My studies? I hardly count a lesson on how to relax to be a study. How long do you think this will take?"

"Who knows?" Amanda says, "Suppose we'll just have to see how long it takes you to get relaxed. Could be half an hour, could be all night."

"And where are your roommates?" Diana asks, looking around.

"They're crashing with Akko, Lotte, and Sucy. Don't worry; we got the place all to ourselves. Don't have to worry about anybody else seeing you let your hair down."

"I don't wear my hair up in the first place."

"Oh come on it's an expression and you know it." She sighs, "Jeez that stick is farther up there than I thought."

"I do not-" She stops herself and takes a deep breath. "Please can we just get this over with?"

"If that's your attitude then this is gonna take a while." Amanda says and lies back down on the bed. "Have a seat and we'll get started." When Diana moves to sit on Constanze's bed she stops her though. "Uh uh, over here." She pats on the mattress.

"Must I?" She asks.

"You must."

Diana sighs and walks over, sitting on the bed. "Is this better?"

"Yes but you could do even better. Remember you're here to relax." She moves her foot and pokes her in the side a bit. "You don't have to sit like you're trying to hide the stick up your butt."

"Will you stop saying that I have a stick in my posterior?" She glares at her. "And don't touch me, especially not with your feet."

"Sure, just as soon as it stops being true." Amanda says. "Speaking of feet, take your shoes off. You can't relax right with shoes on."

"I'll just have to put them on when I leave again." She says.

"Yeah but that could be a while, so take 'em off." She says, "Why'd you wear your uniform anyway? This isn't an actual class."

"I always wear this." Diana says and sighs as she reaches down and takes off her shoes.

"Come on, all the way. Socks too, let your feet breathe." She says.

"You're simply doing this because you want to boss me around aren't you?" Diana asks as she removes her socks as well, folding them and laying them across her shoes, which she sat by the bed.

"I do like doing that." Amanda says. If she was being honest that was a big part behind it, but she wasn't quite sure why she was being so insistent on her relaxing specifically, especially given the evening she had planned.

"Is that why you made this deal? You trade some of your free time and in exchange you get to feel important and as if you have some power over me?" Diana looks over at her.

Amanda frowns a bit and sits up a little, meeting her look with a harsh one of her own. She didn't like that Diana had cut down to the core of it so easily, though she should have expected it from someone as smart as she was. There was a little more to it though, she had plans to make her sit through something very uncomfortable. Maybe then she'd get a sense of how normal people felt when she was always telling them what to do. Well that and she felt like there was one other thing, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"What do you take me for, a sadist?" She asks, "I'm just trying to get you to act like a normal person for once, damn." It wasn't a complete lie, though she did enjoy the idea of making Diana squirm a bit.

"Normalcy is complacency." Diana says. "I'm trying to help others, like you, fulfil their potential instead of lying about or causing chaos through the school."

"Yeah real fine job you're doing there too." She says, "Lecturing people and berating them like you're better than everyone else, just oozes caring and affection." The sarcasm drips from her voice at the last part.

"Affec-" Diana takes a deep breath and hangs her head a bit for a moment before looking at her again. "Fine. What is it that you want?"

Amanda lays back down then on her side and grabs the bag, tossing it into Diana's lap. "Have a chip while I start the movies."

"These are crisps." Diana says, "Not that it matters; chip or crisp I don't eat either of them."

"Okay now you're pushing it." Amanda says. "They're chips, they're salt and vinegar, and they're great. Now snack."

"They are called crisps." Diana says, a little more firmly. "Regardless of their name or flavor, I don't eat them. They're unhealthy."

"Yeah well tonight isn't about being healthy, it's about relaxing, so have a fucking chip."

"You don't have to spew profanity." She says but opens the bag. Pulling one out she looks at it.

"You gonna inspect it or eat it?" Amanda asks. Diana side eyes her for a moment before taking a bite out of it. "So?"

"I suppose it tastes fine." She says.

"Good, have a few more." She grabs her wand from beside her. Then on a whim she makes a decision. "Need to change the movie out." She waves her wand and the movie comes out, floating over to the desk nearby. With another wave a drawer opens and out comes another one, setting into place.

"You could have gotten up for that." Diana says, "Magic is limited after all."

"This is about relaxing. You don't worry about stuff like that when you're relaxing." She says and waves her wand once more, causing it to start playing on the wall just above Constanze's bed. "Now have a snack, sit back, and watch. If I catch you overthinking it though I'll kick you. Turn your overfull brain off for a minute."

"I suppose that's easy for someone like you."

"Oh wow are you being catty?" Amanda asks, "Not shabby. I'll let it slide this time since that was a good one." She says.

Diana gives her a look of confusion, as if trying to figure out what is going on here. She'd never seen Amanda act like this before, and certainly was surprised that her temper hadn't flared at that. Not that she had meant to rile her up; it had just slipped out for some reason. Looking back she begins to watch the movie then. She would keep her promise tonight and "learn to relax", then tomorrow she would make sure Amanda got her own lesson in taking things seriously; at the very least it would keep her out of trouble for a day.

The movie started up and Amanda rolled onto her side, propping her head up on one arm, and moved her foot, poking Diana a little. "Chip me." She says without looking away from the movie. Diana doesn't move and she then glances over at her and pokes her again. "I said chips."

"I said don't touch me with your feet." Diana says. "Besides, these aren't chips."

"Sure they are, just look at the bag."

Diana looks over at her, and then at the bag. Sure enough it says chips. "What but… how?"

"Cause they're chips." She says, "And I want some."

Diana sighs and sets the bag aside where Amanda can reach it. "I wasn't eating them anyway."

"Seriously, I know I made jokes but you really don't know how to relax. Let the tension out for a minute." She says as she reaches into the bag and grabs a few snacks, eating them.

"I know perfectly well how to relax; this is just not an environment I can relax in." Diana says. "I'm here because it's what I need to do to help you, that is all."

"That's your problem." Amanda says, "You always think you're helping people. Guess what, I don't want what you think of as help. If you really wanted to help me you'd tell the teachers to kick me out. You can't just go around telling people that how they're doing something is wrong. They got a few words for people like that, my favorite is bitches."

Diana scoffs. "Of course you'd use crude language to demean someone trying to help you."

"Hey we're not all Hannah and Barbara running around wanting you to solve every little problem. I didn't come to Luna Nova to be lectured." She says.

"It's a school. What did you come for then?"

"I came cause my parents shipped me off to another country so I'd follow my old Gran's traditions." She says. "Told me I had to keep up the legacy and carted me off to a place where people don't even call chips the right name. I say screw that. I didn't want to be here in the first place so I don't need people like you telling me how much harder I should be trying. I'm just gonna find what fun I can while I'm here, and maybe if I'm lucky get kicked out."

"I… I wasn't aware." Diana says.

"Exactly." Amanda says. "Maybe you're not as much of a bitch as I thought, at least not as stuck up, but you can't go making assumptions. Not everybody is like you, can use what you call help, or even wants it."

"So that was the real point of this. To get me to stop interfering in your activities." Diana says.

"Yeah." Amanda eats a few more chips. "I was hoping if you relaxed a bit you'd stop bugging me about trying to follow the rules all the time. This whole talking part just happened."

"If you break the rules I will continue to interfere, as you call it. I cannot sit idly by while you flout the rules."

"Ugh, prude." She says, "Just watch the movie."

"Very well." She says, once more paying attention. With that they let time pass, and Diana did slowly begin to relax as the movie passed, moving back on the bed and letting her posture slack just a bit. She even ate a few more chips, and only got kicked for criticizing the movie twice. Eventually it comes to an end though.

"So that's that." Amanda says and crumples up the bag and tosses it over onto the dresser before stretching and sitting up a bit more. "And look at you, looking less tense and not so prim and proper."

"You picked a surprising movie." Diana says. "I didn't think you'd be into Rom-coms."

"What, a girl can't like a good comedy?" She asks, "I don't just watch action movies and porn you know."

"I…" For a split second her eyes go wide and she's taken aback before composing herself. "I wasn't suggesting that that is what you enjoyed."

"I mean I do like action movies, and I've got some porn, but I watch other stuff too."

"You what?" Diana asks, "That is not allowed on school premises."

"Ugh, more of this." She says and rolls her eyes. "Relaxing remember? No talking about rules."

Diana tenses her jaw for a moment and then lets out a sigh. "Fine. For the moment." She says. "I am surprised by your room though. There are far more candles than I expected."

"Oh yeah, that." She swings around to sit with her feet off the bed beside Diana. "Guess I didn't need those."

"Need? What did you think you would need them for?"

"Uh, about that…" She puts a hand behind her back, giving a nervous chuckle. "Actually relaxing wasn't my original plan."

Diana narrows her eyes and frowns at her as she crosses her arms. "It wasn't?"

"Well uh you see, when I first thought of this, I was kinda pissed at you for nagging me about my broom riding and stuff. So I thought I'd make that deal, and then when you got here, instead of relaxing, I'd pretend to and instead do things that'd probably make you uncomfortable. Revenge and all. Guess I calmed down and came to my senses a bit though."

Diana says. "I shouldn't be surprised you'd attempt such a thing. How do candles make me uncomfortable though?"

"Right, well I was gonna put on a bit more raunchy of a movie, get you all uncomfortable, and then set some mood lighting and… put the moves on you." She says, "No harassment or nothing, I'm not some Appleton jackass, and not enough to make you get all falling for me, just enough to make you uncomfortable and embarrassed."

"That is a horrible and barbaric plan. I should have expected such of you." She says, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Hey I called it off didn't I?" She says, "I was just pissed before."

"And you say 'enough' as if all you had to do was turn on the charm and I'd be falling for a tactless person like you."

"Hey I have tact." She says, "And you're lucky I called it off, if I wanted to turn on the charm you wouldn't stand a chance!"

"That is something I can say for certain is inaccurate."

"Oh come on, you know you couldn't resist me." She says with a confident smirk.

Diana turns and looks her right in the eye. "I would never have an interest in you."

Amanda grinds her teeth for a moment and then waves her wand, the lights in the room going out as the candles are suddenly lit. She looks over at Diana with a small grin. "You sure about that?" She asks, leaning in just a bit.

"Are you seriously going to attempt this anyway just because I said you couldn't do it?" She asks.

"Hey you issued the challenge. I just accepted." She says.

"It wasn't a challenge."

"Oh but it was." She scoots a little closer, putting on arm on the bed behind Diana as she leans in a little more.

Diana leans just a little away. "I've already told you, nothing you do will work. All you're going to do is embarrass yourself."

Amanda keeps her eyes locked on Diana as she waves the hand with her wand in it, causing music to start playing. "Set the mood a little." She twirls her wand and then points it at Jasminka's bed above hers and two glasses come floating down, along with a large bottle. With another wave it begins to pour into the glasses before one floats over to Diana.

"I'm not drinking alcohol. It's unhealthy, and also banned on school premises." She says.

"Who said its booze?" Amanda asks and plucks hers out of the air, taking a drink.

Diana looks over at her, and then at the glass. She tentatively takes it and gives it a small sip. Her eyes go wide for a moment. "Sparkling grape juice."

"Yeah, learn to trust people a bit more, Princess." She says and downs the glass. "I'm not gonna get you wasted. Unless you want to, but I don't figure someone like you does."

"It's good." Diana says, "And I'm sorry I suspected that of you."

"You should be." She points at her with the hand holding her glass, her wand held between her fingers. She tosses the empty glass and waves her wand, sending the glass and bottle to set down on the dresser. "You could make it up to me." She smirks, "Perhaps with a kiss?"

"Is that what you will consider proving you right? That I agree to that?" Diana asks. "You're going to fail then." She takes another drink.

"Oh really?" She doesn't break eye contact as she waves her wand again. "Metamorphie Vestesse." She says and her clothes transform, leaving her in a pair of panties and a negligee that was sheer everywhere except the chest. As she does Diana's eyes go wide and she looks her up and down. Reaching over Amanda easily takes the glass from Diana, who is now blushing a bit, and floats it over to the desk.

"What are you wearing?" Diana finally says and looks away. "That is inappropriate!"

"Well it's my room, I can wear what I want." She says sets her wand down and moves closer, one side almost pressed into Diana's, who tenses up just a bit, still looking away. "And it's exactly appropriate for what I'm trying to do."

"You're going to fail at what you're trying to do though so as I said you're just embarrassing yourself." Diana says, her hands gripping the edge of the bed as she looks in the opposite direction of Amanda, still blushing.

"You know you're cute when you're all flustered." She says and reaches around, putting a finger on Diana's chin and turning her head back to face her before moving her hand to cup her cheek. It was easy to tell Diana wasn't sure how to react, which was very satisfying, finally getting the perfect little princess to lose her cool. Though what she hadn't expected was how quick her own heart would be beating. She just had to push through it and play it cool. Diana would panic and back down, and she'd win, or she would kiss her and she'd still win. It was a perfect set up. Now she just had to actually go through with it.

She looks her in the eyes and leans in a little closer. "How about that kiss then?" When Diana doesn't say anything she leans in more, slowly, giving her time to stop her. She seems almost shocked though, and makes no move to stop her. Taking that as her cue Amanda, almost hesitantly, finally closes the gap and kisses her.

The first thing she notices is that Diana's lips are very soft. Of course they would be though, wasn't everything about her always perfect at all times? Adjusting a little to do it slightly better she kisses her softly, but feels Diana isn't returning it, though not pushing her away either. Deciding she'd done enough she couldn't help but smirk a little as she began to pull back; even if she hadn't returned it she'd still gotten a kiss off of her.

Before she can get far though Diana leans in, finally returning the kiss. At this Amanda presses into it again, both of them now into it. Her heart rate increases as she kisses her, but so does her confidence. She hadn't planned this going in but here she was, kissing a beautiful girl on her bed while wearing lingerie; she was definitely going to make the most of this. She presses in against her and deepens the kiss.

As she does she feels Diana reach up and wrap her arms around her, letting out a small hum of pleasure. Deciding to test her luck at that she moves her tongue, pushing it into her mouth and feeling Diana welcome her with a slight moan. For a moment she continues the kiss like that before finally breaking it, pulling back and looking at Diana, both of them now breathing heavy.

She grins at Diana, who still looks to be surprised at what just happened. Diana's jaw moves as if to say something, but she can't think of what. Before she can Amanda puts a finger to her lips to stop her. Then she leans in, lips right by her ear as she moves the hand away. "Don't overthink it." She says, her voice smooth and seductive. "Yes or no. You want to keep this going?" She asks and nips at her ear before beginning to trail kisses down her jaw.

"I um…" Diana takes a few deep breaths, closing her eyes as Amanda kisses down to her neck. "I don't think-" She gasps as she feels Amanda lightly drag her teeth over her neck. Then she lets out a small moan, tilting her head back as Amanda sucks softly on her pulse. "Yes." She says at that.

"Good." Amanda grabs her and quickly pulls her farther onto the bed, swinging her around in a surprising show of strength so that Diana is now laying on her back, head on the pillow. She immediately moves over her and kisses her deeply once again. As she does Diana once again wraps her arms around her, hands on her back holding her close. She moves one of her hands down to Diana's leg and then pushes up, sliding up her leg and under her skirt to rest on her thigh.

She moves down, kissing at her neck again, earning a moan as Diana tilts her head back to give her easier access. "How far you wanna go with this?" She asks.

"Don't stop." Diana says.

For Amanda, that's a green light all the way. If Diana wants to stop, she can speak up. Until then, she was gonna go for it. She hadn't planned on getting laid tonight, but how could she turn down a beautiful girl that wanted her? Especially when she was so hot for it herself. She moves her hand from Diana's thigh up to her uniform, to undo the buttons without breaking the kiss. After fumbling with one a little she pulls back and instead reaches over to where she'd set her wand and waves it, causing the clothes to take themselves off and toss to the floor, leaving a somewhat surprised Diana in her bra and panties.

Then she touches the wand to her bra and pulls it to the side, the garment sticking to it and getting pulled off easily before she flicks her wrist and sends it to join the other clothes, exposing her bare chest. Before she can react she leans in again, kissing her and setting the wand down. Then she reaches up with her free hand and begins to grope her chest, massaging her breast.

Diana gasps as Amanda begins to rub her chest and presses up into it. When she moves down and begins to kiss leave kisses down her neck she clings to her, moaning a bit. She wasn't sure what had gotten her into this situation or why she hadn't stopped it earlier, but now she didn't want to. Moving one hand from Amanda's back she grabs the wand that had been set aside and raises it to Amanda's back before trailing it down over her clothes. Then she points it off the bed and the clothes completely unravel themselves, negligee and panties both, and the threads stream over before knitting themselves back together into folded clothes on the floor.

"Impressive." Amanda says, now left completely naked, "But if you can focus that well, I'm not doing my job right." She moves down a little farther and takes her other breast into her mouth, sucking on it and swirling her tongue around the nipple.

"Ahh Amanda!" Diana moans out, moving one hand to the back of her head to hold her to her chest.

Amanda smirks and lightly bites down, giving a slight tug and earning a gasp from Diana before she moves over to the other side, as she does her hand that had been on her chest slides down and begins to rub Diana through her panties. "Someone's wet." She says.

"Please, don't tease me." Diana says, breathing heavily.

Amanda moves away from her chest, kissing up her neck and to her ear as she keeps moving her hand over the wet spot in her panties. "Oh but it's so much fun." She says, "I've got the perfect little princess moaning under me."

"Amanda please!" She says and rolls her hips against her hand as she held onto her.

"That's right say my name." Amanda says into her ear and applies a little more pressure.

"Ahh Amanda!"

"Good girl." Amanda says and moves her hand, gripping her panties and pulls them down. As she does Diana raises her hips to let them come off easier. Tossing them aside Amanda slowly moves her hand back, touching very lightly on Diana's wet slit. "This what you wanted?"

"Yes." She says through a breath.

"You're not the only one who wants some." Amanda says, "I've got an idea." She moves her hand away, takes one of Diana's legs and moves it, and adjusts her hips. Positioning herself she presses her own aroused center against Diana's and then rolls her hips, grinding against her and beginning to set a steady pace.

"Ohh Amanda." Diana rolls her hips to meet hers as holds onto her. With one hand still on her back she moves the other to the back of Amanda's head and pulls her down into kiss.

Amanda returned the kiss eagerly, pressing her chest into Diana's as she kept moving her hips. With each movement she made, Diana met her, both of them pushing closer to the edge. She deepens the kiss, putting as much passion as she could into it.

Diana clung to Amanda, her fingers digging into her back and her other hand buried in her hair as she moved with her. Finally she had to break the kiss to breathe properly, feeling Amanda move her head to the crook of her neck as she lay back against the pillow. Both of them were beginning to sweat and definitely breathing heavy, the air hot around them. "I'm… close." She says and grits her teeth to keep out a moan.

"Me too." She says as she pants heavily. "Together." She says and moves one hand, taking one of Diana's and pushing it down to the bed, intertwining their fingers.

It's not long then before she finally reaches it. She squeezes Amanda's hand and digs her feet into the bed, curling her toes as she raises up into her, pleasure surging through her. "Ah ah Amanda!" She cries out as she clutches at her, eyes screwed shut in pleasure and head thrown back, pressing into the pillow.

Amanda is pulled over the edge as well. She grits her teeth and grips at the sheets, burying her face in the crook of Diana's neck as the feeling washes over her and her whole body tenses up. For a few moments she keeps moving her hips a bit, riding it out with Diana. Eventually the both of them come down from it, breathing heavily and sweating a bit. Amanda moves and kisses her, deep and passionate, but not as hungry or lustful as before. It's softer and more tender, full of emotion, and Diana returns it earnestly.

When Amanda breaks the kiss she pulls back slowly and then lets out a small groan and pushes off to fall to the side. They both lie there naked, side by side, as they catch their breath. "Well." She says, finally breaking the silence, "That sure as hell wasn't part of the plan."

"I suppose that doesn't surprise me." Diana says, "Though I am surprised that it happened."

"Gotta say, me too." She admits, "Was good though." She looks over at her. "Right?"

"I... enjoyed it." Diana says, hesitating slightly at first.

"Bet you're relaxed as all hell now huh?" She laughs a bit.

"I most definitely am." She says, "And tired too."

"I get that." She says.

"What just happened though?" She asks and looks over.

Amanda blinks a few times in surprise. "Okay you can't tell me you don't know what sex is. You're too smart for that."

Diana rolls her eyes and sits up a bit. "Of course I know what sex is, but... why did that happen?"

"Guess we just got carried away." Amanda says, "Ain't you ever seen a movie or read a book? Sometimes two people get to pushing each other and then next thing you know they're banging each other's brains out."

"I've seen that. It wasn't something I ever believed though."

"Hey we're both hot girls, we're both good witches, and I guess we both are into girls. Maybe it was just, God I hate to admit it, maybe it was just like tension between us."

"You mean sexual tension." Diana says.

"Well look at us now." She gestures between them. "Lying her naked and talking about our problems. I ain't saying that was the only tension, you're still a stickler for the rules and I'm still not planning on following them, but it could have been something."

"I suppose it does have some merit. You're not the only person breaking rules, but I did come down on you harder than most." She admits.

"Well this time I guess you came with me." She chuckles and then stretches as she yawns. She rolls onto her side to look over at her. "Come here." She holds out an arm."

"Excuse me?" Diana asks.

"I'm tired and I want to cuddle. If you wanna talk about this more we can in the morning. For now, let's sleep." She says and waves her arm, beckoning her closer. "Now come snuggle with me."

"I suppose I am tired." Diana says. "I should get back to my dorm though."

"You know you'll just get in trouble for being out so late right? Don't wanna break curfew." Amanda gives her a small smirk. "What, you just gonna wham, bam, thank you ma'am? Got a piece of me so you're gonna ditch? Hit it an-"

"Fine." Diana says and rolls her eyes, though she gives a small smile. "I can cuddle. I'm not that heartless." She rolls onto her side and moves a bit closer before Amanda wraps her arm around her and pulls her in.

"There we go." Amanda says, "Comfy?'

Diana adjusts a bit before relaxing against her. "Sure."

"Good, now let's get to sleep." She says and closes her eyes. "Night, princess."

"Good night, Amanda." Diana says as she closes her eyes as well. With that they both drift off to sleep, unable to avoid the slight smiles on their faces as they do. While neither of them had planned for such a turn of events, it seemed like it was going to have some very interesting and very enjoyable consequences.

* * *

 _ **So that was that. Hope you liked it. If so please leave a review. Or maybe get one of your own (I do commissions, penny a word). Like I said new to the fandom so might need to work on writing for it, but its good to try something new. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!**_


End file.
